Hidden Figures
by ClarissaTrisKatniss
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has had a rough life, from being abused as a child, to being hunted by demons. She is on the run from her father and living at the institute with her parabati Isabelle, until she gets kidnapped. What deep secrets is Isabelle hiding from Clarissa and how will Isabelle be saved? Rated T just in case of my language in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So I kind of got bored of my last story, I kept getting writters block and it was a horrific mess the whole time. I just kept writing stuff I didn't like so that got me in the mood to try to start a new fanfic. (I like this one better already by the way). But yeeah, that happened. I might continue the old fanfic if I come up with some ideas for it, but right now, I really have nothing for it. Anyways, enough of my blabbering and to the story! Enjoy **

I hid my face behind my mask as the two shadowy figures, hoping it'd hide my quivering face. They grasped my arms with anger, the same way my father did. I screamed, but nobody heard me through the darkness of the night. I sat in the alleyway, struggling to get away from the figures I had identified as demons. My eyes were heavy and my body too weak to fight against them. They picked me up with ease and a hard laughter struck them, being pleased with their catch.

My body tensed up, they were going to take me back to my father. My schizophrenic father, that couldn't tell the difference between what is real and not real. Pain made my stomach lurch uncontrollably as one of the Raum demons struck its claws at my mask, ripping off with ease.

The demon screeched with happiness and signaled to its partner, they'd found the right girl. I cried as my scarred face was shown, due to my father hitting me as a child.

"Clarissa Morgenstern…" The demon hissed, his eyes glowing blood red.

I looked up into his eyes and trembled. The Raum demon was different, he almost looked _human_. Its blonde hair caressed his face and accented his dark brown horns. He licked his lips with pleasure and drew my neck closer to his sharpened fangs. I screamed and started to wiggle from his heavy grasp. I felt my neck stiffen as he tore his fangs into them, but then quickly drawing them out.

As my vision returned to normal, the two demons were fighting a figure dressed in black. Swords, which I recalled as Seraph Blades, struck the demons hearts and they fell to the ground as their hearts had been struck with the pure blades. I quickly regained the urge to put my mask on before the new Shadowhunter saw my face.

As I placed the mask on my face, the male turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Clary."

I stood up, now enraged. "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled, "Well, thanks to your parabati Isabelle, I was able to get that out fairly easy. The tracking you was the hard part."

"Why couldn't Isabelle get me? She always does if she needs me."

"That's the thing Clary. Isabelle was kidnapped by Valentine, that's why she sent me to you. She wanted me to keep you safe over her. You know, she has a thing for you, right?"

"You're crazy." I stood there flustered. All this time, had Isabelle done all of the stuff she has, because she _likes_ me? Saving me and putting herself at risk, why else would she do that?

"By the look of things though, it's a good thing I found you. You were bitten by that Raum demon weren't you?"

"I think so." I paused; I couldn't think straight nor breathe. I stumbled down and fell hands first onto the cemented floor, coughing up blood. I had in fact been bitten by the Raum demon. I was scared that I was going to die as I chocked on my own blood. I felt the ground beneath me spin and my vision blurred that I couldn't see anything.

His muscular arms grabbed me and pulled me up to his chest, cradling me close to him keeping me safe. He smelled of an earthy scent, which relaxed me. It was a medical herb I didn't quite realize, that was worn to protect the person who wore it. I couldn't even ask him what his name was before I blacked out.

I awoke in a familiar setting, my bedroom. My head still spun a little and I was heavily bandaged and pain radiated from where the bandages were placed on my body. As my vision cleared, I realized a figure stood in the corner of my room. It was the guy that I had seen in the alleyway. I was spooked by his presence, but he seemed to welcome me to come home to him. There was just _that something _that was different about him, and I had been drawn to it from the first time our eyes had met.

I started to lift myself to make eye contact with him, but he rushed to my side urging me to just lie down. "Clary, don't strain your body more than it needs to be."

I nodded. "Hey, uh- I never got to ask you this; what's your name?"

"My name," He asked, "It's not really important. I'm just that blonde-haired and blue-eyed shadowhunter that saved you from those demons. You do not need my name for anything."

"How do I even address you then?"

"You don't. I won't be here for much longer at all. I just wanted to make sure you were alive and okay for Isabelle since those were my orders from her."

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it! The least you can do is to say your name!" I screamed at him enraged in the moment of him mentioning Isabelle. I didn't think I liked her like _that_, but I had the right to be because she was my parabati.

"Jace, my name is Jace." He said with shock.

"Do you have a last name Jace?" My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Yeah, it's Wayland. Would you mind telling me your last name since I couldn't get that out of Isabelle?"

I went silent. "I rather not, you would be afraid of me."

He chuckled, "What, it's not like your last name is Morgenstern or anything right?"

I just looked at him. I gave it a second before adding, "What if it was?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have much to say. We just have a little Clace action, so yeah :p**

**Be happy children :)**

He stared blankly at me, confused on what to say. I broke eye contact with him, "its okay. I understand. You don't want to talk to me now. I get it, I'm a Morgenstern."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just that I noticed these scars-."

"They are nothing Jace."

"Listen, they aren't from nothing. That sick bastard Valentine did it didn't he?"

"That sick bastard is my father. Whenever I did something wrong, he had strung rope with burning herbs on my face. They left me scarred forever, just forget it. That's why I am going to trade myself for Isabelle. He wants me and not her. The sooner I get to her, the sooner I know that she is safe."

"I won't let you go. It's in my orders to keep you safe."

I raised my voice and sat up despite the pain it put my body in, "_You_ don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Tell me what your father did, afterwards I'll consider changing my mind, but until then, you are in your locked bedroom with me." He smiled flirtatiously.

"Don't get too cocky about it."

"You know you have a thing, even if it is small, for me." He inched closer and closer to me.

My face flushed to a bright red. I did indeed have a thing for him. "Only because you saved my life, I feel like I'm obligated to do something." I lied, "That's the only reason."

He smiled, "I can tell when people are lying Clarissa."

I stuttered, "I'm not lying, I only feel something because I feel obligated to feel this way."

He leaned in closer as our lips almost touched. A simple movement and we could be kissing.

He whispered, "It's okay to feel that way. I however, feel that we could be more than just friends."

He stroked my curly, fiery red hair. My heart beat quickened with each second he was there, by now I was sure that he could just hear it.

He pulled away slowly, leaving me breathing heavily.

"From the looks of things, you just wanted me to kiss you."

"Maybe I thought of that for a moment."

"You are still thinking of that Clarissa, I can tell by the way your voice is shaking."

I stopped, my voice was shaking uncontrollably. I had never felt this way towards another guy. Just the way he looked at me made me feel protected.

"Where are you from then, Idris?"

"Idris, not even close, far away from there actually. I was born here, but transferred to the California Institute when I was eight for safety precautions."

"What safety precautions? The New York Institute was perfectly fine when I got here besides the lack of Shadowhunters." I stopped.

"A new girl was coming, the Institute master at the time told all of the younger kids to find a new Institute to live at. They said she was the creation of a demon, carrying angel blood in her."

"She was referring to me; I am the creation of Valentine, or rather known in the Shadow World as a demon. I however was born a Shadowhunter, so there is the angel blood in me. She was afraid of me. That's also why I was the only Shadowhunter in here for five years after I finally ran away from my father." I said with a saddened tone in my voice.

"When did you come in contact with the first Shadowhunter here?"

"I think I was about twelve, Isabelle was the first other Shadowhunter my own age I had met."

"That would also explain why she has a thing for you. You know, you can't keep playing this game of unrequited love with her. It's killing her deep down inside."

"So all of a sudden you know everything about my life, and how people feel towards me?" My eyes pierced him like daggers waiting for a response.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Jace said shyly. "I'll stop asking you questions."

There was an awkward moment of silence. I sat on my bed, which Jace had also at this time sat down on the lower end of it as well. We stared at each other for a moment, before I broke eye contact.

"I-" I stuttered. I had no idea what even to say to him. I had been so rude to him, even after he saved my life. After he risked his life in the alleyway when he didn't need to, but he did anyways, "I didn't mean to do that." I said quietly.

He just looked down without saying a word. His blue eyes had closed, and he held his head down in shame.

"Jace, I'm sorry." I tried to get him to respond to me.

No plead helped him answer to me. He just sat there, as if he was controlled by a endless void. I got up off of my bed, and walked to my bedroom door, stele in hand.

"Don't leave me Clary." He said at last, his voice pierced daggers towards me. It almost felt like they struck my heart. "Don't leave me alone here."

"Why? After all I have done to you, why do you want me around?"

"Because I want you to stay here with me and keep me company."

"I'm going to need more explanation than that."

"I can't just say it Clary, it'd be easier if I just show you." His face flushed bright red.

My heart started to pound with the upmost of feelings. He approached me near the door and my breathing patterns just about stopped. I couldn't predict what he was trying to do. He grabbed my waist, strong but yet so gently, and lifted me around his waist. There was no way a hot guy like him could like me like this, but I wasn't hallucinating. He stood before me, kissing me passionately, I felt as if I was in a paradise.

I returned his kiss as our hearts thumped in unison. I had never felt so happy in my life. He stumbled over to my bed, setting me down on it.

I pulled away from the kiss, "I can't Jace, not now."

He nodded and backed up, "I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Just not now," I repeated, "I have no idea where Isabelle is. I can't focus, I have to find her."

"Okay." He said disappointed, "I won't stop you from finding her."

"Help me find her, please."

"On one condition I will."

"What is it?"

"When you find her, you have to tell her how you truly feel about her. Stop dragging her around like she's your puppet."

I nodded. I couldn't do this to her forever. Jace had a point that I was hurting her.

"Sounds good then, I'll come back tomorrow morning and we'll start our search. Put some iratzes on your wounds tonight. They'll heal a lot better that way." He grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow." He turned quickly and smiled to me, and left my room as if nothing even happened.


End file.
